1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multimedia apparatus and a method for providing content thereof, and more particularly, to a multimedia apparatus for displaying and editing various types of content and a method for providing content.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multimedia apparatus can store a lot of content, such as video content, image content, audio content, text content, and the like, within one apparatus which allows a user to reproduce various fields of content through one multimedia apparatus.
However, as the amount of content increases, it becomes more difficult for a user to remember the storage location of all content stored in the multimedia apparatus, which also makes it difficult to search for desired content. Also, viewing previously searched content becomes more difficult because the user does not usually intuitively know the location of the previously searched content, which also makes it difficult for the user to search for the previously searched content.
Also, as the amount and variety of content increases, the user needs to classify and manage content according to desired categories.
Accordingly, the user requires a method for further intuitively accessing a large number of content and sorting out and managing the content according to categories.